tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Reina
Reina was once friendly and outgoing, willing to share her fire with anyone she met on the road. One day, doing so, she met a boy, one who championed the light as she did. The two rarely left each other's side. For months they thought together, traveled together. But one day, splitting up to buy supplies in the center of town, he vanished. Searching frantically, she found him again, within two days. Or rather. She found what was left at him, in the centre of a demonic ritual circle. Her faith in justice shattered, Her hope broke. Her light blackened. Since that day, she has lived to seek down the cult responsible - and has discovered it has tendrils that reach further than she could have dreamt. In a way, she's glad - she has nothing left but to keep killing them. When she runs out, what's left? Description Reina has dark eyes, an empty emerald green. Her hair is a midnight black, the same colour as the majority of her costume, a scaled black and red costume that she rarely removes, far tougher than its light appearance would indicate. Her weapon is a massive glaive, almost eight foot long, which she wields with surprising dexterity. Personality Reina is drowning her pain and loss in single-minded vengeance, hunting down demon worshippers of all kinds in her search for those responsible for destroying her life. She does, however, try to avoid harming the innocent - to a point. Statistics Reina CR12 Female human Champion 6/ fallen star 6 TN Medium humanoid Init +0; Senses Listen +0, Spot +0 Languages Common, Abyssal AC 13 (without Costume) / 22 (with Costume), touch 11, flat-footed 13 / 22 (+0/+9 armor, +3 deflect) hp 98 (12 HD) Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +8 Speed 30 ft. Melee +1 enchanced vigilant device +19/+14/+9 1d8+9 Base Atk +12; Grp +14 Atk Options merciful Special Actions rage of tears Abilities Str 18, Dex 10, Con 18, Int 12, Wis10, Cha 24 Feats Able Learner, Craft Soulbond, Distant Bond, Luminous Tinker, Burning Spirit, Overlimit Skils Balance +17, Climb +6, Gather Information +22, Jump +6, Sense Motive +15, Tumble +17, Survival +8, Diplomacy +14, Intimidate +14, Search +8 Possessions ring of protection +3, amulet of natural armor +2 / health +2, cloak of charisma +6, Gauntlets of Strength +4, Bag of holding type 1 Radiant Armaments Glaive +1 enchnced vigilant device 1d8 slashing, reach Costume +1 enchanced primal (fire) nimble heavy costume AC +9, check penalty -3, max. Dex bonus +3, arcane spell failure 25%, speed 30 ft., 25 lbs. Illuminations Phoenix Crown Echoes x4 awakening surge of might (12 motes, Readied) A swirling maelstrom of black, red, and hints of gold emerges about your head, the hints of fiery wings behind you, striking all those who see you with awe. Provides a +10 enhancement bonus to Charisma for five rounds. Infernal Fury Vile, prism (fire) beam 3 blast of power (12 motes, Readied) With a howl of pain, you unleash a blast of dark flames, consuming all those in its path. You project a 45ft beam of energy that deals 12d6 vile fire damage to those within. They are entitled to a reflex save for half damage. Glaive of Endings Vile, dust, prism (fire) assault blast of power (12 motes, Readied) Your weapon lights with dark fire, and your attack turns that it strikes to ashes. Attack deals +12d6 vile fire damage. This may be one of the attacks in a charge or full attack. A foe slain by an attack enhanced with this illumination is utterly disintegrated, leaving no physical trace of their existence, save an unnaturally clean pile of possessions. Stubborn Phoenix WIll Not Fall Awakaning surge of resolve (12 motes) A golden flame erupts about you, healing your wounds. You are healed of 12d6hp, but cannot be healed again by your illuminations for one minute. No Escape Sundering, vile, prism (fire) cascade blast of lures (12 motes) Black fire forms a mighty talon, pulling your foe into your reach. Ranged touch attack pulls foe 60ft. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 vile fire damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 60ft or reaching you, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 vile fire damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight. Foe also suffers a -1 penalty to AC for one round. Soulfire Amplitude bolts surge of consumption (12 motes) Forming a single wisp of fire, of deepest black, you touch it to a foe's forehead. Over time, they sicken and die. One target within 60ft, if hit with a ranged touch attack, is exposed to infection from a variant of Radiant Wasting that deals 1d4+6 Constitution damage.)